Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle shift lever apparatus, and more particularly, to a vehicle shift lever apparatus capable of improving an operating force of a shift lever and reducing a required space.
Description of Related Art
A shift of a vehicle equipped with a manual transmission is made by moving a shift lever provided with a driver's side to a set position.
The shift lever is connected to a shift wire and a select wire which are connected to a transmission. By this configuration, the level of the transmission is changed by pulling or pushing the shift wire or the select wire when the shift lever is operated.
In detail, FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a typical shift lever apparatus. The typical shift lever apparatus includes a lever rod 10 operated by a driver, a ball-shaped hinge 11 coupled with the lever rod 10 to support the lever rod 10 to a case, a shift rod 12 integrally coupled with an end of the lever rod 10 to move together with the shift rod 12 and the lever rod 10 when the operation of the lever rod 10 is operated and coupled with the shift wire, and a select lever 20 coupled with the lever rod 10 and installed at a position corresponding to the hinge 11 to rotate at the time of the selecting operation of the lever rod 10.
The lever rod 10 may move in a shifting direction and a selecting direction based on the hinge 11 and the shift rod 12 and the select lever 20 are integrally coupled with the lever rod 10 to move together with the lever rod 10 together when the lever rod 10 is operated.
However, the typical shift lever apparatus has a problem in that the lever rod 10 is operated based on the ball-shaped hinge 11, and therefore a friction area between the hinge 11 and the case is extended and an operating feeling is insensitive.
Further, since the shift rod 12 and the select lever 20 are integrally coupled with the lever rod 10, there is a problem in that the shift rod 12 moves together with the lever rod 10 at the time of the shifting movement of the lever rod 10 to increase a rotating radius of the shift rod 12 and since the select lever 20 and the shift rod 12 also move together even at the time of the selecting movement of the lever rod 10, there is a problem in that a wide space for securing the operating range of the shift rod 12 is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.